1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved cover for a pacifier. A pacifier is a nipple shaped device for babies to suck or bite upon. The nipple of the pacifier is usually attached to a nipple retaining member which in turn can be movably fastened to the baby's bed or stroller. The nipple is usually left in a fully exposed condition. While this is desirable when the nipple is in use, it is highly undesirable when the nipple is not in use. It is very easy for germs to collect on the nipple while it rests on the baby's bed or comparable location. It is also very easy for the nipple to become dirty during this period of non-use. It is also easy for the nipple to become damaged while it is being stored during non-use. If the baby subsequently takes the nipple into his or her mouth after it has become dirty, damaged or has collected germs, it is easy for the baby to become ill or injured. The present invention eliminates these problems through the creation of a pacifier cover which protects the nipple during the time that it is not in use.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The applicant is not aware of any prior art which even remotely resembles the present invention. Pacifiers are sold without covers with the nipple in a fully exposed position. When not in use, the pacifier is stored in a drawer or closet. The owner may seek to protect the nipple by covering it with paper or a piece of cloth. The owner may also place the pacifier in a box or comparable container. While this form of protection is certainly better than nothing, it is still very limited in its usefulness. There is no rigid protection around the nipple and so it can still be damaged. Since the area around the nipple is not completely sealed, it is still likely that the nipple can become dirty or collect germs.
Therefore, the prior art consists of makeshift endeavors on the part of owners to protect the nipple of the pacifier since no-one has ever thought to produce a truly effective cover which will seal the nipple to prevent it from becoming dirty and at the same time fully protect the nipple to prevent it from being damaged.